A Cup of Coffee
by Wanderer Of Silence
Summary: Korrasami AU Korra gets jealous since Asami dated Kuvira. Asami was her best friend and she fell in love with her. Will she end up with the woman she loves or destroy the beautiful friendship they started? IMAGE USED IS NOT MINE, made by c-dra from deviantArt


**A/N:** _Hey there guys! Thanks for always supporting me! I spent almost 3 weeks to make this thing! :( it was really hard for me to write because I had to cope with my subject at school. Anyways, I'll be making a few more of these Korrasami AUs 'til I start with book two! Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

"Aww c'mon, 'Sami! It's always been movie-day Friday, every week!"

Korra said as she argued with her best friend, Asami. She has already pony-tailed her long hair while she was in her jogger jeans and sweatshirt, Korra's typical sleepwear. She had been waiting all week to spend time with the senior engineer. They had been friends ever since Korra transferred to the university as a varsity of the women's volleyball team. She was toured around the school by the principal's daughter, Asami. They easily became friends and started hanging out a few days after.

Asami was wearing a tight red crop top and a short denim jacket over it. Her skinny jeans were tattered and showed just the right amount of pearl-white skin. Her signature raven-colored locks, dropped down below her shoulders. Asami was eagerly waiting for someone, when she didn't expect it to be Korra.

"I texted you already! Kuvira and I won't be back 'til 11. I promise to catch-up next week!" She smiled at the lousy woman in front of her

Korra frowned inside but kept a fake goofy smile. Korra's apartment was several blocks away from the engineer's.

"Fine!" she waved her hand and turned away to walk back home

"Oof!" Korra was stopped by an unsuspected hug from behind

"You're the best, Kor! I'll see you next week, I promise!" Asami said, not letting go of Korra

The player blushed and rubbed her nape, trying to hide her feelings for the engineer.

"Alright, alright! Promise?" Korra chuckled

"Pro-." Asami was interrupted by a very loud horn and a roaring engine

A classy sports car stopped on the side of the street and the driver rolled it's windows down. It was already night time but, Kuvira didn't care about the sleeping neighborhood.

"Ey! Hop on, babe." Kuvira smirked at her girlfriend but stopped halfway when she noticed the person beside her girlfriend

She gave Korra a fierce look "What she doin' here? I told you not to get near her, huh?"

"S-she was j-just leaving! Right, Korra?" Asami nervously pushed the other girl away and changed her personality as if she and Korra weren't close friends

Korra stumbled and almost fell to the ground "No! I was just talk-"

Asami covered Korra's mouth with her hand "Just go. Don't start anything with Kuvira, please Kor"

Korra was mumbling while listening to the young engineer's whispers. She broke out of the grasp and turned away from the other two.

Her fists clenched and her teeth gritted "Fine. I'm leaving." She walked away expecting Asami to stop her

She turned around to see her hop in Kuvira's car and drove away. She sighed and dragged her feet while walking.

"Why her? Of all people, why Kuvira?" She angrily kicked a crumpled can

* * *

Her first class the next day was Calculus with Prof. Tenzin. It was already 9:30 am and she knew she was late for class. She ran across the hallway in a speed of light and bumped to several students. A hand stopped her running and she was met by an oddly satisfying hug.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Bolin exclaimed as he tightened his grip on the girl

"Oof! Bolin!? What are you doing out of class! C'mon! We're already late!" She struggled to get down from the young man's grasp

"Relax! Mr. Tenzin won't be back in a couple of days. His wife's pregnant!" He jokingly imitated a pregnant woman

The two friends laughed "Oh! Thank goodness! You wanna go get somethin' to eat? I'm damn starved!"

Bolin lit up and pulled his friend "Oh! I know the perfect place to go!"

"If this is one of those classy restaurants, then I call quits!"

Bolin chuckled "Don't worry! My treat."

* * *

The two entered Bumi's Shack, a bar two blocks down their school. They took a seat near the bartender and watched a boxing game airing on the TV.

"Two fish n' chips and a beer for both of us." Bolin ordered

"Wow, I actually thought you were going for the classy stuff again" Korra teased him

"Oh c'mon, I gotta stay classy! I love treating Opal to those kind of places!" He dreamily wondered about his girlfriend, Opal

Korra shrugged her shoulders and downed her face. Bolin snapped out of his daydreaming and noticed Korra's gloom.

"Yo! Why the long face, buddy?" He asked

"Uhh...it's nothin'..." She rubbed the back of her neck

"Puhh-lease! Quit the 'it's nothing' attitude on me! I know a sad Korra when I see one. What's up? Anything happened?"

She sighed then looked at the guy "Well, it's about 'Sami...she's uhh...she's got no time for me anymore. All she ever does is hang with that cheeky girlfriend of hers. Especially when your best friend is dating your team's captain!"

Bolin grinned and stared at her until she noticed

"What? WHAT?!" Korra exclaimed

Bolin laughed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He paused and wiped his tears away "You're jealous, huh"

Korra blushed and waved her hands up "N-no! You g-got it all wrong!"

Bolin laughed again and slammed his bottle of beer on the table. Korra pouted with a deep blush on her face

They continued talking about random stuff when a familiar couple rang the door's hanging bell. Asami walked in with Kuvira behind her. Kuvira's eyes were always squinted, as if she was staring at something from a distance. They took a table a few feet away from the other two.

Korra noticed and hid her face from the couple.

"Get down! They're here!" She whispered at Bolin while pulling his collar down

"Oof! Speak of the devil, huh" he jokingly replied

Korra was watching them the whole time. Kuvira and Asami were having a nice time together. They were laughing and cuddling, something Korra and her best friend should be doing.

A few hours have passed and the enjoyment stopped. Kuvira's drunken personality is pretty noticeable. She was starting to get touchy towards Asami. Kuvira was practically trying to kiss her in public. Asami was doing her best to change her girlfriend's attention from kissing her to something random but, Kuvira wasn't that easy to fool around with.

Kuvira's actions were getting too rough for Asami, who was pushing her away. Korra was watching the whole time. She felt that she needed to protect Asami and was thinking of a way to make Kuvira stop. When Asami finally slapped Kuvira, Korra stood up and ran towards the couple.

She grabbed Kuvira's collar and shoved her down to the ground. Kuvira mumbled in dizziness as Korra lunged on top of Kuvira and grabbed her collar once more. She was trembling at what she wanted to do. Her fist was hanging in the air, ready to punch the other woman.

"KORRA! STOP!" Asami got in between the two

She dropped Kuvira and stood up.

"Why?! WHY?! SHE WAS HURTING YOU! I COULDN'T JUST WATCH AND DO NOTHING!" Korra protested

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF! ESPECIALLY WITH HER!"

"SHE'S A NUISANCE TO YOU!" Korra pointed at Kuvira

Asami gritted her teeth "YOU'RE THE NUISANCE!"

Korra widened her eyes at what her best friend said.

Asami gasped "I didn't mean-"

"Let's go, Bolin!" Korra interrupted

Bolin followed and Asami screamed for Korra to comeback. The crowd dispersed and everything went back to normal. Well, not everything.

* * *

It's been three days since Korra stopped talking to her best friend. Asami was trying to contact her but, she stopped trying after a while. She was also not coming to her classes with Korra.

 _She's probably with that asshole again_ Korra thought as she wrote the boring lecture down on her notebook.

Her last period class was cancelled and she decided to go home early. When she got there, a pink letter sat on the foot of her door step.

She started to read it.

 _Korra,_

 _I'm sorry about the other day. Please read this letter-_

She stopped and crumpled it and threw it to the pile of letters inside her house when she found out who it was from. She was completely pushing Asami away. She grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and plopped on her couch.

 _Why did it have to be her? Why not me?... I'm better than that jerk._

The rain started to fall heavier and Korra dozed off on her sofa. There was a loud knock on her door and it startled the sleeping woman.

"Jeez! Can you quit it! I'm coming already!" She annoyingly yelled

She yanked the door open.

"Who is-" Korra gasped

Asami was standing in front of her, all soaked wet from the rain and sobbing in tears.

"C-come inside! I'll get you some dry clothes!" Korra helped her on the couch as she searched for some comfy clothes that Asami could wear

"Here. They're pretty much mine but it'll fit ya" she smiled warmly as she handed over the folded clothes

"Th-thanks" Asami shivered and continued to sob

Korra got a towel and placed it around the other girl. She wrapped her arms around Asami and placed her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't install a heater here." Korra blushed "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Asami stopped sobbing "Well…I broke up with Kuvira"

"What?! Why? What happened?" Korra looked at the young engineer

The other girl looked away "I thought it was just a rumor but…I saw the pictures. She…she was with another girl" Asami cried harder

"Shh…c'mon, I got you. I'm here, don't worry." Korra cooed into her ears

Silence filled the room.

"You know, it took me long enough to realize that every single day of my life was going to get boring if you weren't here. I had no one to talk to, except for Bolin." Korra chuckled "I wouldn't wake up at 2 in the morning just to talk with this girl. My late night ice-cream adventures wouldn't be perfect without my partner in crime. In other words, I wouldn't be the same without my best friend. I forgive you, 'Sami. I missed you, ya know?" she looked at the other girl

Asami's eyes widened and Korra blushed at the touch.

"I m-mean, in a friendship thing! Ya know? Uhh…y-you want some hot choc-mmmph!"

Korra was interrupted by a breeze of raven-black hair on her face, the hard grip on her hands, and wram lips touching hers. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the back of Asami's neck. They deepened the kiss and after a few minutes, they were both catching breaths.

Asami hugged her "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Kor"

Korra smiled and returned the hug

* * *

The next day, they went to school together. They walked in the hallways hand in hand and everyone turned their heads to the new couple.

 _Isn't that Asami?_

 _I thought she was with Kuvira?_

 _I heard they had a fight because Kuvira had another chick_

The mumbling went on until they both turned around and everyone dispersed. After their classes, they went to eat out. Korra didn't want some fancy restaurant because she wouldn't be able to afford it.

"So Asami, where'd you wanna eat? Bumi's Shack is kinda near"

"No, no, no. I'm not going to that place after our whole 'scene'" Asami quoted in the air and they both laughed

"I'll take you to somewhere else. My treat, sweetie" Asami winked at the other girl, who blushed and nodded her head

In the next several weeks, their loved grew. Life was perfect for both of them. They spent nights like they used to. Cuddling and laughing about random things. Asami started to sleep with Korra once in a while. Every single day, it was a perfect morning for Korra. She woke up to this beautiful young girl beside her. Everything was perfect.

Well, too perfect.

Korra had no class the next morning so, Asami woke up earlier than her. She glanced at the sleeping woman and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be back later. Wait for me, sweetie" she wrote a letter, letting Korra know that she wouldn't be back until past 9 in the evening.

Korra woke up to an empty bed and she frowned. She made herself some breakfast and sat down on her couch. She noticed the letter on the table and read it. She smiled and ate her breakfast gladly.

It was already late and Korra was getting worried. Asami hadn't texted her. She knew that Asami was out with her friends and that was okay for Korra. She didn't expect Asami to stay out this late. The clock already ticked at 11 and Korra couldn't just wait anymore. She took her hoodie and used her motorcycle to find Asami. As she was driving, a text rang in her pocket. She parked the vehicle and read the message from an unknown number.

 _Asami's in trouble._

 _Hurry up and get to Wang's Night Club._

 _\- Kuvira_

Korra's eyes widened and she roared her vehicle to the said location. She parked beside a small convenient store, a few blocks away from the place. She was a couple of feet away from the club when she was suddenly dragged in an alley by a figure. Kuvira stood in front of her and placed her hands across the wall, blocking Korra from getting away.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks" Kuvira smirked and licked her lips

Korra gasped and nudged her way to get out of the blockage. Kuvira was a more muscular and strong person than Korra. The older woman pushed her back on the wall and neared her face to Korra. They were a few inches apart and Korra could smell the stinking breath of alcohol from the oter girl.

"Uhh…Kuvira, you're drunk…and…and I need to get to Asami." Korra nervously said

Kuvira hiccuped in between words "No need-baby. We're all-alone here. Asami's-fine. I texted-you so that you-would come to-me."

Her red cheeks shone from the moonlight and she smirked as she kissed Korra on the neck. Korra gasped and moaned. She couldn't move because Kuvira was holding her wrists. The older woman placed her lips on the other girl, who quickly shook her head to escape the forced kiss.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Korra snapped

"Kor?" A familiar voice rang across the tight alley

The two girls looked and broke away. Asami was standing in front of them as she dropped her purse. Tears fell from the young engineer's eyes and her eyeliner shadowed the falling stream. Korra gasped and ran towards her.

"A-Asami! It's not what you thi-" Korra was met with a solid slap on the face

The engineer ran away and left Korra on the ground, weeping in embarrassment. Kuvira on the other hand, rode her car and drove off.

Korra returned home, expecting Asami sleeping on their bed. There was only a single note lying on top of the mattress. She looked around and saw Asami's things gone from the closets. She sighed and read the letter.

 _How could you? I already saw the pictures before and I never saw who that woman with Kuvira was. I didn't think you, of all people would betray me like this. I thought you loved me? Why do all of you cheat one me? Whatever the reason is, it would never change this. You don't know how I'm in so much pain right now. I hope you're happy with her and I hope you made the right choice._

 _Good bye, Korra._

 _\- Asami_

Tears streamed down the tan girl's face. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed harder. She never loved Kuvira and all she wanted to do was to be with the one she looked up to, Asami.

"I'm s-sorry, Asami! Please...don't...d-don't leave...me." She whispered to herself as she laid back and fell asleep.

* * *

Korra tried everything in her power to have a chance to talk with Asami, from texting her in a whole day, sending her letters and chocolates, talking to her father, and sitting out on Asami's porch to wait for her.

Nothing worked.

Asami ignored her efforts for the past two weeks. Everytime she would hear or see Korra, a feeling of anger and sadness fills her heart. This feeling makes her cry all night. Asami wouldn't be able to sleep and the next day would repeat, just like the other days.

In the other hand, Korra was getting sick too. A high fever made her want to stay on bed but, it didn't stop her from trying to reach the love of her life. Unfortunately, she became too weak to walk and had to call Bolin to help her inside the house.

"Come in, Bo! It's open!" She yelled

Bolin entered and examined the laying body on the bed. He realized Korra became skinnier than the last time he saw her.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Bolin ran toward her

She crept a smile "Don't worry about me, I asked you to come here to help me out-"

"Yeah, I know! To help ya 'round the house!" He jokingly mimicked Korra's voice

"Not entirely. It's about Asami. I need your help to win her back."

Bolin gave Korra a puzzled look "What do you mean 'win her back'?"

Korra bowed her head "Sh-she...she broke up with me two weeks ago."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?! What happened?!"

"She saw me with- I mean, kissing Kuvira."

Bolin's face grew more confused "What?! Why did y-"

"Ugh! Bolin! I'll tell you some other time! It's a long story! Just help me talk to her!"

Bolin pouted "Fine! Lemme think."

Silence filled the air.

"Oh! That's it! Here's what we're gonna do-"

They thought about the plan and all seemed perfect for Korra. She fought her way through the sickness and became healthy again.

* * *

It was already Friday and Korra was waiting for this day to come so they can make the plan work.

Asami was sitting on her desk when she heard a loud bang outside. She jumped and quickly ran outside to check on it. She crept slowly, holding a baseball bat in the air.

"Woah! Woah! Easy there, tiger! It's me, Bolin!" The buff man stood out from the bushes

Asami sighed "What the hell are you doing out here?"

Bolin smiled "More like, what is 'she' doing"

"Huh?"

"Get in the house!" Bolin chuckled

Asami ran towards the door and realized she left it open. She went inside and was met by a set of different colored balloons. Her friends stood before her, smiling.

"Aww! What's this, guys?"

She noticed the familiar faces in front of her. Opal, Mako, Jinora, Kai, Ikki, Meelo and Wu. They all greeted her with blank placards. It felt like a birthday surprise for Asami. Then her friends turned the placards around.

I-M-S-O-R-R-Y

The friends stepped aside and out came a young short-haired girl. She had a single rose in her hand.

"Korra?" Asami gasped

"H-hey, 'Sami" she nervously replied

Asami held back the tears and crossed her arms "Get out."

Korra gulped "Uhh…*cough*…Wait, before I go. Can you please just hear me out? Just this once and I'll be out the door before you know it."

The young engineer furrowed her eyebrows "Fine."

Korra sighed and her friends cheered a bit.

"*cough* First off, let me just say that I'm really not good with speeches but, I'll just say what I feel."

Asami nodded

"I'm sorry, for what I did. You know that there's no reason for me to get pulled in by Kuvira. I swear it, by all my heart that I'm not in a relationship with her. I swear. Sh-she was the one who forced herself on me!"

"Then, what were you doing there late at night to where Kuvira was?!" Asami butted in

Korra put her hands in front to try to calm the woman down.

"Wait, lemme explain. I didn't go there because of her. I was there because of you. I was looking for you all night. Yes, I read your message about you getting home late but, it was later than I expected." She paused "I was getting anxious, okay? Then, to add up to my worry, Kuvira suddenly texted me with this-" Korra held her phone towards Asami.

The young engineer gasped but kept her face angry.

"I thought y-you were in trouble and I came looking for you. I was nearing in the club when I was pulled in an alley by Kuvira. She forced a kiss on me and then-" Korra mimicked Asami's slap on herself.

Korra held the other girl's hand "You're my everything, Asami. I didn't want you to get hurt that night but ironically, I was the one to hurt you. Ever since I transferred to Republic High, you gave me a reason to smile and be happy. When you left me that night, I felt like my whole world collapsed. _You're the one I love. You've always been and you'll always be._ Please, forgive me Asami. I don't want to lose you."

Asami tried to hold back her tears but it streamed down her cheeks as she wiped it off and hid it from Korra.

"Just…just get out. Please, leave, guys." Asami begged

The gang downed their heads as they cleaned up their mess and Korra let go of the engineer. Before she went out the door, she turned around.

"Asami" she called

The girl stared at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I'll always be here. Just give me call. I love you." Korra turned back and shut the door

The young engineer ran to her room and continued to weep.

* * *

Korra has been waiting for Asami's reply for a few days now. She was starting to get frustrated and thought about her a lot. Her phone remained silent for the span of days. Korra was alone. She had no one to talk to because it's already a few weeks 'til winter break and everyone's getting ready to get out of town. Korra's family was far from her and thus, she couldn't travel to get to them. She stayed in her apartment, trying to think about Asami to keep her busy.

Korra felt it was time. It was time to try again. She hurriedly grabbed a coat from the rack and boots to face the cold snow. There weren't any icicles to see outside and she knew that the snow would be lighter today.

Her boots dragged along the white puffs below her. The snow fell on her head softly like feathers falling from the sky. She finally reached the Sato mansion. She was ready.

Korra knocked three times on the door and a butler opened the entrance.

"Can I help you, miss?" The butler clearly didn't know Korra

"Uhh...yeah, is Asami here? Can I speak with her?" Korra gently replied

"Oh, Ms. Sato already left this morning."

"Dammit! Uhh...okay, okay. Thanks, I'll just wait for her here outside." Korra turned around

"I'm sorry, miss. She already left"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm waiting here for her to come home." The young woman said

"Oh, miss. You don't know that Ms. Sato is headed for London?"

Korra jumped from her seat on the porch "What?! Why is she going there?!"

"Miss, she had already filed her transfer papers to the new Republic High in London. She wouldn't be back until she graduates."

Korra's eyes widened and dropped her head to her hands.

"Th-thanks!" Korra walked slowly to the path towards her house.

"Argh! Dammit! You were too slow, Korra!" She said to herself.

The snow fell harder each passing minute and her view was slowly blurring. The snow finally settled and she can clearly see the snow filled roof of her red apartment.

She stood there and thought of all the happy memories she had with Asami. The times she sprayed a whole can of whip cream all over Asami's face, when she got surprised by Asami with a new jacket, the moments they cuddled late at night, those morning kisses that made her heart feel warm, the smile Asami gives her, the times she loved her even more each day.

They were all gone. All disappeared like smoke vanishing from a candle wick.

Tears fell from her eyes and she dropped on the snow.

"I'm so-sorry, Asami. I just w-wanted to...I JUST WANTED BE WITH YOU!" She screamed and continued weeping.

Korra wiped her tears and sighed "This ain't a fantasy after all. You don't always get the girl in the end."

"Sometimes you do"

A sweet, warm voice reached out to the broken woman. Korra turned around and saw that pale-skinned, raven-black haired woman that she couldn't keep her eyes from.

Korra stared at her in disbelief with her mouth slightly opened. Asami dropped her baggage and neared in the woman to hold her hands.

"I was running through the airport and my flight was just 30 minutes from leaving. I fell asleep and forgot I had a flight to catch." She chuckled

"Before I handed the ticket, I visualized myself in the new school and I realized that I'll be alone for the next three or four years of my life in London when I can be happy and be holding this girl's hands on my hometown." Asami sadly smiled and tears fell from her eyes

"I'm sorry, Korra. I'm sorry that I was so blind by jealousy that I didn't realize I was already the one wrong. I couldn't just stay there and forget about the life I had here with you. You're the best thing that ever happened to my life and I never want to waste it."

She closed in a little more and dropped to her knees "Now, here I am, on my knees and in front of the woman I love, asking her for forgiveness. Will you forgive me, Kor?" Her head dropped down and tears fell harder on Asami's cheeks.

Korra closed the gap and fell towards the other girl. They hugged in the snow. Korra on top of Asami and they were both crying in joy.

Korra was finally happy and Asami was too. They stayed there a little while longer, when Korra pulled away and sat on top of her.

"Oh shit! You're gonna get cold! I'm sorry!" She helped the young engineer up and dusted the snow off their clothes.

"Come in, I'll make some coffee, babe" Korra smiled warmly, her eyes still watery from all the crying and intertwined her fingers with the other girl's

Asami sniffed and gave Korra a warm kiss on the cheek "I love you too."

Korra smirked and kissed her hard on the lips. Asami moaned and wrapped her arms around the other girl. They both pulled away with redness on their cheeks. Asami was blushing harder than Korra.

Korra grinned "Now, that's how to say 'I love you'"


End file.
